The Gentleman
by Lecs
Summary: A gentleman knows that accepting an invitation is like signing a business contract. His host promises to entertain the guests, and he agrees to do his part to make the event a success. SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello readers. The concept for the story is rather funny, actually, since it all started from a conversation I was having with my dad about my brother and manners. xD you'll see what I mean when you read. I kind of wrote this on a spur of the moment, so I don't really have a plot going here... for now. I potentially want to make Hinata appear in here should I continue, so yeah. I'm still working out the kinks to the concept. After I wrote the flashback, I kind of just kept on writing what came to my head... so we'll just see how you guys like this and I'll decide whether I should write more or not. Please don't hesitate to leave feedback in a review, and toss in some ideas if you want. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating:** Teen for now, but could move up to Mature later.

**Warnings:** Please overlook the grammar and spelling errors. I obviously don't have a beta (yet), being a newbie and all!

* * *

XXXXX

Chapter One

XXXXX

A gentleman knows that accepting an invitation is like signing a business contract. His host promises to entertain the guests, and he agrees to do his part to make the event a success.

His arrival is punctual — not too early and not more than fifteen minutes late, especially if a meal is being served. He participates in the activities that have been planned, and he makes pleasant conversation with the other guests. He does not overindulge at the bar, nor does he gorge himself at the dinner table — although he takes a second helping when it is offered.

When the party is winding down, he leaves with efficient grace. He thanks his host or hostess and says goodbye to any new friends he may have made.

And once he steps foot into his abode, then and _only_ then can he drop his smile and afford to sigh in exasperation.

Sasuke Uchiha ran a hand through ebony locks.

"Stupid clan functions..." he growled to himself, shoving off his suit jacket as he tossed it onto a smooth black leather armchair. Undoing the tie that was done a little too tightly, and had been only one of the _many_ things annoying him that night, he went straight upstairs and headed to his bedroom.

Roughly pushing the door ajar, he began to strip his articles of clothing one by one until he was left in his boxers. Proceeding to the bathroom, he filled the marble sink up until there was enough cold water for him to cup, splashing it on his face.

He caught his reflection in the mirror as he looked back up to cold, dark eyes.

He was still frowning.

After running a hand through his hair, its usual spikes at the back were left slightly deflated. Slightly-darkened bags were ever so lightly present next to the faintest of lines that could be made under his eyes, somewhat resembling that of his older brother.

_'That good for nothing, bastard.'_

It was because of him that Sasuke was caught in the middle of situations like these to start with. When the older Uchiha wasn't around, everything else was _forced_ on to him, without his word or say in how he felt in the matter. It was only coincidence that his dear older brother would have other plans to attend to, somewhere else to be. _Anywhere else_ but where they really need him the most. Every time when the event held great significance and the utmost importance, he'd somehow _slip_ by, leaving him to fill in his shoes as his stand in.

_'The weasel.'_

Sasuke sighed, shutting the faucet water off after quickly brushing his teeth and flossing. Making his way out of the bathroom, he strode languidly towards his bed, trying to get comfortable under the sheets. Laying down on his back, face to the ceiling, he closed his eyes in contemplation.

Ever since he was but a young boy learning his ABC's, he was raised in the way of proper etiquette and mannerisms by his father. As head of Uchiha Enterprises, it was only natural of him to expect his sons to carry on the Uchiha pride, upholding it's reputation and living up to its name. Regardless of the fact that the position as next leader was more than promised to Itachi once Fugaku stepped down, their father wasn't any less strict on Sasuke's upbringing. Age was but a number, and though the Uchiha were more or less traditional than the next old-age clan that has been around for generations, the spot as heir was essentially up for grabs.

It was a logical concept on its own, Sasuke mused to himself once when he thought about it. Just because one was older, their age alone did not automatically qualify them as the best fit to be leader. With the factor of age pardoned, Sasuke now actually stood a fair chance this way of proving himself worthy.

So for years on, though it was never explicitly stated, Sasuke and Itachi were in a long, silent competition between brothers over the title for heir. The latter, expressively indifferent on the outside towards the situation — as far as if it's a different story on the inside, Sasuke would never know — and the former, trying to prove that he was better than said latter.

Countless times, Sasuke could recall instances off the top of his head of when his nii-san would _crush_ him. _Embarrass_ him. _Triumph_ over him, and smile that _annoying_, _knowing_ smile of his every single damn time. He furrowed his brows in aggravation as a memory washed over his senses, and a deep familiar voice grew louder in the back of his head.

_"Get up."_

_An 11 year old Sasuke fell to his knees as his opponent kneed him hard in the stomach. Panting heavily and holding the spot that he was sure was going to bruise later, he looked up into onyx eyes that were much like his in every way.  
_

_Itachi's eyes were always cold and calculating, but there was something else in his stare that Sasuke couldn't name as the younger Uchiha struggled to his feet, getting back into his fighting stance.  
_

_They had been sparring for nearly 2 hours straight, and Itachi being Itachi, was never one to take fighting lightly. That also included practice sparring. In this dog eat dog world, only the best and the strongest survived. One must be prepared for anything.  
_

___"Falling behind already, Sasuke?"_

___Invigorated frustration replaced his feelings of fatigue as the young Uchiha charged with all his might into his nii-san, who didn't move a muscle; as if he was expecting nothing more than a mere _hug. _Sasuke grew all the more angry inside, wanting his brother to take him seriously. Wanting to prove him wrong.____  
_

_And though Sasuke would never admit it — he wanted to make him proud.  
_

_He was always number two with him. When he did good and got a 96%, Itachi would do better and excel with a 100%. Where he messed up once in executing a taijutsu combo, Itachi would perform and execute it flawlessly. Where he needed something re-done, Itachi would only need one shot. Sasuke hated just as much as he grudgingly respected his brother. Out of all the people he was trying to prove himself to, his brother was number one.  
_

_He was gifted in every way, and unlike him, he didn't need to try. Itachi was and had everything everyone wanted for themselves, and it was no exception to Sasuke. He was his idol.  
_

_Until they grew older, anyway.  
_

_Before Itachi started to spend less time with him and more time on his studies. Before the practice sessions in taijutsu to better himself had turned harsh, eventually seizing itself all together until training was something he did alone. Before the loving, caring brother he knew from his days as a 7 year old grew cold and gradually distant.  
_

_Itachi never explained himself; Sasuke never asked.  
_

_He assumed it was his way of a hint to step up his game on his own.  
_

_"I will never lose to you!" Sasuke yelled, ready to punch his brother in the face before Itachi turned to dodge at the last minute. Stopping his punch with one mere hand, he turned and twisted it uncomfortably behind Sasuke's back, not missing the upward tug of the older Uchiha's lips. Sasuke could practically see his smirk behind his head, as he struggled out of his firm grasp on him. He emitted a deep, low chuckle, sending chills down the younger Uchiha's nerves.  
_

_"Just try and prove me wrong then, little brother."  
_

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, Sasuke unconsciously gripped the sheets in a tight hold as he roughly turned to his side. He didn't want to go on remembering anything anymore. It was pointless, and he was tired. There was no use in recalling memories of how things used to be; of how the people in his flashbacks were long gone, now replaced by the alter-egos of themselves. _  
_

Somewhere along the way, he had forgotten just when and how things changed. The brother he used to look up to was now the same man shunning his responsibilities down on to him. The more he thought about it, the more he cursed himself for being such a young, prideful fool.

The position as Uchiha heir was honestly something he could give less than _two fucks_ about. When it came down to it, all he really wanted was to just beat Itachi. All he longed for was his approval, his acceptance. If the only way for him to see his worth was through snatching his position as heir, then so be it.

Turning his head to face the blinking neon red lights of his digital alarm clock, he grunted as he closed his eyes, this time in an attempt to get some much needed sleep. It was 12:28 AM, and he had to be in the office for work later that day in less than 6 hours. The past 2 weeks had been nothing but a routine for him — wake up, work, eat, sleep, repeat. It was currently Wednesday by less than half an hour ago, and he mentally sighed as he told himself that at least it was only a few days away from the weekend he had off.

All he had to do was get through some more paperwork and drab meetings, plus another clan function he had to attend to with another clan on Friday night. Too weary to recall which clan it was, Sasuke yawned as he slowly willed himself to sleep. So long as they weren't anything like the talkative Yamanakas he had to deal with tonight, he told himself that he'd manage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Just wanna say one quick thing before I let you read on. I'm very grateful for all of the favorites so far, and the views for this story were higher than I expected. :) Thank you all so much for taking the time to read. I'm glad that for my first story, you actually find this one okay! This chapter was originally longer, but when I tried to save the new part I wrote out containing the rest of how the night was supposed to go, it didn't._ freaking.** save**_.

You can just _imagine_ how _pissed off_ I was, and I honestly didn't want to rewrite it all at that point. So yeah, sorry guys. That'll all be for next chapter. Until then, please give me some feedback. What you like, what you don't like, to improvements and suggestions — I wanna hear what you guys gotta say.

On another note, I'm working on yet _another_ new story along with my other works! A SasuHina school fic, among other shippings. :) It'll be out soon, so be on the lookout for it. The summary for it along with my other present and future works are up on my profile, so check it out there. With that said, you can go ahead and read now!

* * *

XXXXX

Chapter Two

XXXXX

A gentleman sometimes discovers that he has made the mistake of inviting ill-mannered people into his home. He does not attempt to reform such people's behavior; instead, he does not invite them back again.

But alas, it just could not be helped for some people.

Like the blonde idiot that was currently rummaging through _his _refrigerator, raiding its contents for something he might find to satisfy his obnoxious appetite.

...even though they just had lunch only a couple hours ago.

Sasuke closed his eyes in annoyance from his seat on the dining table, massaging his temples with his fingers.

"Oi, teme! What kind of person doesn't have any ramen around their house!" the blonde complained as he practically slammed the refrigerator door shut, and was currently inspecting the inside of one of his kitchen cabinets.

"I do, _dobe_. Now stop thinking about your stomach for a second and come here so we can take care of this already," Sasuke barked. Wednesday had ever so slowly come and gone, and he was now currently stuck spending his Thursday afternoon going over things for tomorrow night with the head of Uzumaki Inc.

...Well, that's what they _should_ _have_ been doing, anyways.

"Alright alright, fine," Naruto let out a hearty chuckle as he slid in the seat opposite of Sasuke, who merely grunted. "Lighten up, be thankful tomorrow's Friday!"

Sasuke held an indifferent expression on his face as he propped his head into one hand, his head tilted and conforming to his palm. He stared out the large panoramic window of his condo, overlooking the busy, bustling streets of Tokyo.

"Hn. I'll lighten up _after_ Friday, when I can finally have a break."

Naruto turned to look out the window as well, following Sasuke's gaze out into the cloudless blue sky. "C'mon, don't be that way. The clan function shouldn't be so bad, I hear the Hyuuga's are as quiet and reserved as you Uchiha's are. So it's like you're dealing with yourself!"

Sasuke didn't respond. After a few more minutes ensued without the Uchiha's response to his rant in an attempt cheer him up, Naruto was losing his patience.

"Hey, teme! Did you hear me?"

Sasuke growled lowly in aggravation, breaking his gaze from the window to look at the loud blonde big mouth. "Shut up, idiot. I heard you."

Naruto frowned, narrowing his eyes in anger. "Well, you didn't say anything!"

"I was thinking."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, waiting for Sasuke to elaborate... which was just like waiting for fish to grow feet. He was Sasuke, after all; wasn't that big of a surprise that he chose not to explain any further. Throughout the past couple of weeks, the blonde was indeed concerned for his longtime rival and best friend. Sasuke has always been one to have his mood swings, but lately the Uchiha has been acting extra sullen. With the tired bags underneath his eyes, Naruto could easily blame his lack of sleep as the cause. As for what was causing said lack of sleep, he also had yet to figure out.

Sasuke on the other hand took Naruto's moment of pondering to contemplate on his own thoughts as well. It's been 2 weeks since Itachi had left for his important business trip, and he had yet to hear from him. Prior to leaving, the elder Uchiha said he would most likely be back by now, in time for the meeting with the Hyuuga's; but so far, there hasn't been any word from him. Though he'd never admit it to anyone but himself, Sasuke had been growing concerned with the lack of any update... and work with managing the company only added onto his stress and fatigue. If his brother wasn't here by the weekend, Sasuke would have to take initiative and do something soon before he eventually collapses under the job.

"Anyways..." Naruto started up again, breaking Sasuke's train of thoughts before it could continue on. "Make sure you bring up the points we agreed to when you talk with the heiress, get on her good side and what not. I'm sure I don't need to tell you how to do that!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, but scrunched his brows together when he processed Naruto's words. "Hold on. Did you say, heiress?"

Naruto nodded, passing a paper in hand to the Uchiha as he scanned over the points he was supposed to bring up to seal the deal. "Yeah, did you not know?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Last time I heard, I thought their heir was a guy."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with one of his hands, looking out the window again. "You're right, but you don't know the full story. Since your brother's the one that usually handles meetings like these, it's understandable," Naruto explained, pausing briefly before he proceeded to catch Sasuke up. "Hizashi-san's eldest is a girl, and is entitled to the name of heiress by birth. Sometime not too long ago though, there was some fiasco where they switched over the title to one of the other family members, but switched back again not long after that."

Sasuke scoffed. "Sounds like some dysfunctional family."

"They've always been complicated," Naruto sighed, "-even before my dad was head and dealing with them."

"Hn." Sasuke didn't comment any further on the matter. Though it was interesting, it wasn't like it was his business to care about his client's private lives. The only business he was concerned with was _real_ business, by making sure this merge between the Uchiha Enterprises and Hyuuga Corp. pulled through. Whether or not Itachi was present, Sasuke was going to make sure he'd handle this all successfully. _On his own_.

* * *

It was already 7:15 when baby blue skies started to fade into something darker. The short staccato clicking sounds of her stiletto pumps reverberated against the cherry wood floors of the quiet hallway. The meeting with the clan elders went on longer than she had anticipated. The elevator ride to the top floor where her humble apartment resided seemed to take forever to her as she finally reached her door and stumbled inside, plopping her keys down on the small desk that greeted her upon entrance.

She released an unusually long sigh.

Whether it was from fatigue or stress, she couldn't make out. It was most likely both.

Blowing up her bangs that were in disarray from her rush to get back home, she hurriedly took off the painful deathtraps strapped to her feet and shed off her pinstriped suit jacket, laying it on a chair. She'd hang it up properly when she had more time later. Making a beeline for her bedroom, she placed her purse along with her phone atop her bed before heading to the bathroom. Turning on the shower handles, she began to strip off her the rest of her office attire, consisting of nude hosiery, a simple silver blouse, and the matching pinstriped pencil skirt. Fingering the water until it was at lukewarm temperature, she gingerly stepped inside of the tub.

_Ahhhh..._

The warm water felt like_ heaven_ on her skin. She stood there unmoving for a couple of moments, simply relishing the way the water relaxed her overworked muscles. Were it not for the fact that she had somewhere to be, she would've gladly settled for a nice, clan-function-event-free night long bath.

Hinata sighed to herself again as she proceeded to massage shampoo into her scalp and through her locks. At the young age of 21, she was already burdened with the busy life and responsibilities as the upcoming Hyuuga head. Ever since she was but 5 years old, she was trained to take up the position others would kill for. She was taught, shaped, and literally _molded_ to fit the part. Despite how others downgraded her progress, she knew deep down that she had personally come a long way.

The timid, soft spoken girl she once was had gradually transformed into what was deemed worthy of the name 'Hyuuga'. Albeit still ineptly diffident, her self-confidence had slowly grown over time; just enough that was needed for a leader to possess, anyways. The god awful stutter that damned her throughout her adolescent years had improved greatly, and only came back up when her nervousness or anxiety got the best of her. The same went for her tendency to blush, though she was still more prone to it than stammering. Some habits just couldn't be helped.

Despite it all, she grew up to be what everyone wanted her to be in the end. She changed herself for the sake of meeting everyone else's expectations.

But did she meet _hers_?

Hinata often reflected upon that question amongst others. She knew how grateful she should have been for this position; this _title_, a mere _name_ that held both power and significance. But honestly, if the Hyuuga blood did not run through her veins, would she have _genuinely_ and _willingly_ wanted this type of authority? The types of responsibilities and lifestyle that came with it?

_'No,'_ she mentally answered. And yet, she still went along like a puppet being pulled by the clan's strings, trying to meet with what everyone wanted out of her.

Including her sister.

Out of everyone in the clan, Hanabi was true family to her. After their mother died, she was the next closest person she had since their father had work to attend to. Despite the lack of his presence, Hinata understood that it couldn't be helped. She was thankful in a small way that through his absence, it only made her relationship with Hanabi grow and foster. She grew to take on the roles of both the elder sister and the mother, always putting her little sister before herself. Hanabi was one of the few people that respected her; she adored everything she became, aspiring to be just like the woman she was.

And Hinata did not want to lose any of that. She did not want to let her sister down.

The heavy burden to carry on was bearable in the sense that her happiness was sacrificed to be her sister's inspiration. She'd continue with the forced smiles, suppressing her true desires, and gladly sign herself away to the life of business if she'd still have Hanabi's afflatus. Everyone else's acceptance just happened to come along with it. All she wanted was for her sister to be better; she wanted her sister to go on and pursue what she couldn't.

If she could trick her into thinking she liked her part as leader, then maybe it'd push her to go after what she "genuinely" wanted to be, too.

She was broken out of her train of thoughts when she heard the muffled ringtone of her cell phone coming from her room. Switching the shower head so that it was on jet stream, Hinata rinsed the last of the soapy bubbles from her hair and quickly scrubbed her body down. She washed off one last time over before turning the shower handles back off with a squeak, grabbing a towel from the rack. Not bothering to dry herself properly, she wrapped the towel around her as she made her way back to her bedroom, dumping her purse's contents until her phone fell out. Tapping a button on its touchscreen face, the screen blinked to indicate that she indeed had one missed call. Her eyes nearly widened at the two things her pale eyes fell on:

The first thing that caught her eyes was the neon green numbers blinking on the top right hand side of the screen, where the digital clock read 7:32 PM! _'Good Lord!'_ Hinata mentally cursed, scolding herself for taking so much time in the bathroom with her stupid thoughts! As much as she wanted to close her eyes or avert them or _something_, she couldn't help but shift her eyes to stare at the caller's name that was smack dab in the middle of the screen in prominent bold letters.

**One missed call from: 'Hiashi Hyuuga'**

...

...

...

Her father had called her.

...and she didn't pick up.

Hinata almost fell to her knees, but knew she couldn't afford to as she willed herself to move towards her closet while she forced her finger to press the button that would lead to the dreaded voice message he left behind. She gulped as she heard his cold, insensible voice through the other line.

_-Beep- 'Hinata... No doubt that the reason you failed to pick up is because you are already on your way to the function. To put it bluntly, some unexpected business came up on my part, so I trust you to represent the Hyuuga on your own tonight. Do not disappoint; I expect a successful update on our standing with the Uchihas come Monday. I will hear from you then.' -Beep-_

She held the phone against her ear for a couple seconds before she slowly pressed the end call button and let her hand drop to her side. Caught in between a mixture of various feelings, she didn't know if she was more relieved to hear that her father didn't yell at her or if she was more anxious about the sudden news.

She was now going to have to go to the function alone.

Therefore, she couldn't afford to make any mistakes or errors on her behalf. The entire deal now rested within her hands.

Just what kind of news did her father receive that would make him cancel attending an important event such as this? Surely it was a very important matter for him to have rescinded the meeting he had planned practically three months prior. Shifting through her closet, she hurriedly plucked out a hanger containing her attire that she'd wear for tonight. In less than 10 minutes, she had to be ready and out of her place if she wanted to arrive on time for the meeting. Temporarily pushing the thoughts out of her head, she rushed to get ready for a long hectic night.


End file.
